Snowmobiles fall off trailers. For example, when the vehicle towing the trailer suddenly stops, the snowmobile may break free of the trailer and fly forwardly, perhaps over or into the vehicle towing it. When uncoupled from its trailer such as from routine bumps over a long trip, the snowmobile becomes a tumbling football like object on the highway for other vehicles to dodge though the direction of the next bounce is unknown. Unfortunately, unlike a football, the snowmobile is a massive machine with great inertia at high speeds.